poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 12: Happy Howlidays
Previous Episode <-- -->Next Episode Happy Howlidays is the 12th episode of the Pound Puppies TV Series. It's the holiday season for the Pound Puppies and Holly, but Holly's Puppy Pound unfortunately closes down after Katrina Stoneheart hid all of the overdue bills. Only the traditional Christmas Miracle will once again open Holly's Puppy Pound. Plot It is the day before Christmas and the Pound Puppies check around the town to see how nice everyone is. Later at Holly's Puppy Pound, Holly and the Pound Puppies are wrapping presents and preparing the puppies for their new masters. Whopper and Bright Eyes are especially excited, mainly because of the presents. Afterwards, the Pound Puppies and Holly, with Howler pulling the sleigh, leave the pound to deliver puppies and food to those who have been nice. When Cooler asked Holly how she got the money for buying the presents for everyone, Holly explained to him that there haven't been any bills since July, which made the Pound Puppies suspicious. At Katrina's House, Brattina is making a long list of presents she wants, including a Suzy Spit-Up Doll. Katrina hears a car honk and Katrina answers the door. Mr. Hubert, the mailman, gives Katrina bills for Holly's Puppy Pound. As soon as Mr. Hubert leaves, Katrina was delighted and tells Brattina to hides the bills with all the overdue bills for Holly's Puppy Pound. Meanwhile, the Pound Puppies and Holly sang "Deck the Halls" to the needy folks and gave them puppies, food, and presents. Elsewhere, a puppy was looking for food when he is stopped by two alley dogs who hate stray dogs. They chased the puppy out of the alley. The Pound Puppies were singing "Here We Come A-Caroling" when the puppy accidentally bumps into Cooler. The puppy was afraid to approach Holly and the Pound Puppies until they assured him that they are his friends and took them back to Holly's Puppy Pound. Unfortunately, Holly's Puppy Pound has been closed down and Chief Williams explained to Holly that the pound has been behind on overdue bills. After Chief Williams left, Katrina comes to tell Holly that she was the one who hid the overdue bills and taunted Holly by telling her that she doesn't have the money to pay them. When Katrina tells Holly that she is going straight to bed, Holly protested. Katrina then grabs Holly by the arm as the Pound Puppies helplessly watch. The Pound Puppies are sitting outside moping that Holly's Puppy Pound has been closed down for good. Cooler apologizes to the puppy, now named Tiny, that there won't be a Christmas for them, but Tiny forgave Cooler because he's happy to be with his friends. Back at Katrina's house, while Katrina, Brattina, and Catgut celebrate their long-awaited victory, Holly wishes upon a star that there must be hope that her pound may once again open. Then, down from the skies comes Zazu from last time and crashes into a fence. The Pound Puppies were surprised to see Zazu and told her that Katrina closed the pound forever. Tiny suggests that they should ask Katrina to reconsider, but Cooler says that people with wicked hearts like Katrina don't understand animals. Zazu gets an idea that she get Katrina to understand the Pound Puppies. She conjures up her book and reads this from one of the pages: "To Katrina Stoneheart, this I say, tonight you'll see things the puppies way! They'll take you on a magic trip. Abracadabra, Let her rip!". With a wave from her wand, she casts a spell on Katrina as Katrina lies in bed. Katrina sees the Pound Puppies and Tiny in her bedroom and was shocked by the fact that the dogs are talking to her. The Pound Puppies put Katrina to sleep. In her dream, Katrina is a puppy and was throwned into a pet store. Whopper tells Katrina that they're busting out. After Katrina breaks free, she was rescued by Cooler and went back to the pound with them, which unfortunately is still closed down. Then, Captain Slaughter appears and grabs Katrina. Katrina wakes up from her nightmare and decided to treat the Pound Puppies nicer(Or so the audience thought). The Pound Puppies congratulated Zazu for giving Katrina a piece of their minds. As soon as Zazu leaves, Katrina arrives and the Pound Puppies thought that she was going to reopen Holly's Puppy Pound. However, their hopes were quickly dashed to pieces when Katrina decided to turn it into her own kitty pound called Kittyland(Inspired by her dream). After Katrina left, the Pound Puppies encountered the two alley dogs from earlier and were chased by them. The alley dogs followed Tiny and the Pound Puppies into a corner and the Pound Puppies told them that everyone is special and told them that Christmas is about peace on Earth and goodwill toward men(And dogs, in their case). Tiny apologized to the alley dogs. Brought to tears, the alley dogs also apologized to Tiny and wished him merry Christmas. That morning, the Pound Puppies, Tiny, and the alley dogs howled "God rest ye merry, gentlemen" and their howls reached across the puppies who were adopted by their owners. The owners and puppies followed the howls to Holly's Puppy Pound and the crowd cheers. Then, Holly arrives and was curious by the large crowd gather around the pound. The crowd tells Holly that they were sympathetic toward the Pound Puppies and gave her enough money to repay the bills. Back at Katrina's house, Brattina whined by the fact that she didn't get enough presents and Katrina was shocked by the fact that the pound has been reopened once again. Then, a boy named Charlie adopted Tiny. The Pound Puppies and Holly celebrate Christmas because not only did Holly's Puppy Pound once again reopened, but Tiny is adopted and, of course, they knew that friendship is the nicest Christmas gift of all(And they also got a lot of presents). Voice Cast for Happy Howlidays Trivia Captain Slaughter makes a cameo appearance in Katrina Stoneheart's dream. This is the only Christmas episode ever produced. This is the only episode where the Pound Puppies stay in costume throughout the whole episode. Zazu makes her second appearance in this episode. Tiny is inspired by Tiny Tim, a character from the novel, A Christmas Carol. It's also likely that Charlie, the boy who adopted Tiny, may be a reference to Charles Dickens, the author of A Christmas Carol. Category:Episodes Category:1986 airdates Category:TV Series Category:Starring Katrina Stoneheart Category:Written by Earl Kress Category:Written by Charles M. Howell, IV Category:Episodes featuring the Pound Puppies Pet Care Corner Category:Season 1 Episodes